


Dark On Me

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: Twilight is a tangible whisper of stars to come, it fades to a comforting black and gives those a chance to rest well before a new day arrives. The twilight sings its sweet lullaby to the hues of the daylight so that they may rest with starlit dreams, for it foreshadows the inevitable rising of the sun. It is known as a velvet carpet that calls to the souls of the nightly hour. So, when the sky turns to its blue hour, it becomes a sea of gold looking like the inside of a royal treasury, shimmering coins, glittering jewelry, and shining stones make up the clouds as they shift from one color to the next. Golds and yellows, to brilliant oranges, and ultimately to purples which fade to black.
Relationships: Midna (Legend of Zelda)/Twilight (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dark On Me

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics belong to Starset's Dark On Me. This song perfectly suits Twilight and Midna.

_ “Tell me, Link…” Rusl once said. “Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?” He inhales the forest air and lets it settle within his lungs, only to release it a second later with a small smile. “They say it’s the only time when our world intersects with theirs… The only time we can feel any lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world. They say it’s why loneliness always pervades in the hour of Twilight…” _

Twilight is a tangible whisper of stars to come, it fades to a comforting black and gives those a chance to rest well before a new day arrives. The twilight sings its sweet lullaby to the hues of the daylight so that they may rest with starlit dreams, for it foreshadows the inevitable rising of the sun. It is known as a velvet carpet that calls to the souls of the nightly hour. So, when the sky turns to its blue hour, it becomes a sea of gold looking like the inside of a royal treasury, shimmering coins, glittering jewelry, and shining stones make up the clouds as they shift from one color to the next. Golds and yellows, to brilliant oranges, and ultimately to purples which fade to black. 

Maybe it’s why he finds himself staring off into the sky the moment the sun begins to dip below the horizon. Maybe it’s why his heartaches during this time of day. Or maybe it’s why he feels such a strong sense of loneliness despite being with eight other incarnations of himself. It’s why he prefers to be by himself until the feeling passes. 

The distant light of the sun dipping below the treeline illuminated half of his face as he stared off into the sunset. He couldn’t help but hear a gentle whisper with the breeze as it swept over the treetops and through his hair, it was soft and gentle. When he closed his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. As if an automatic reaction he reached and gently grasped the appendage with his own. 

“Pup,” 

Time’s voice brought him back and Twilight whipped around eyes wide. 

“Easy pup,” He reassured with a soft smile. “Come on, we’re setting up camp for the night.” 

With a single nod the younger man followed his mentor towards the campsite. Wild had begun to set up a fire for supper, Warriors and Wind had taken to finding extra firewood for the night, and the others were settling down. 

“I’m going to check the area,” Twilight motioned towards the border of the site and the forest. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Time gave a nod in affirmation. He told his boys from before that no one should go off alone, but he knew his pup needed time to himself. 

The ambience of the forest kept the hero company during his trek. His eyes and ears kept out for any sign of monsters or trouble. Wandering the forest like this at sunset brought him back to the desert in search of the Mirror of Twilight. With her in his shadow he knew he wasn’t alone during the tremendous trek. But he got to witness the gorgeous sunset that took place as it dipped below the horizon and thus revealed a gorgeous view of the night sky overhead. 

After completing the Arbiter's Grounds, the Mirror Chamber came after. A beautiful sunset illuminating the black metal and silver glass. One by one each piece came to be until it was fully put together and they could finally travel to the Twilight Realm. 

When he reached a clearing, Twilight gazed up to the sky as they shifted colors. A brilliant display of golds and purples that blended together looking like an ombre effect on satin. It was a dress that was draped on the earth where the clouds twirled and swirled like a layered petticoat. He took a seat on an empty log and ran a hand through his hair as he released a deep sigh, eyeing his shadow beneath him. 

_ There’s no hate _

_ There’s no love _

_ Only dark skies that hang above _

_ I call your name as I walk alone _

_ Send a signal to guide me home _

_ Light the night up, your my dark star _

_ And now you’re falling away _

“It’s crazy,” He began. “I figured you would be here. Every sunset and sunrise just reminds me of you.” No response. “Our worlds collide all the time, every night to be exact.” 

There was a short moment of silence. A stray bird flying overhead like a black shadow against an illuminated canvas. 

“We started off on the wrong foot when he met,” He added with a small smile. “But you helped me escape and we took our journey from there. In a way we changed each other, we found something that was lost in each other.” 

He ran both hands through his hair as he hunched forward, elbows propped up on his knees. Tears began to well within his eyes slowly streaming down his cheeks and dropping onto the dirt. 

“Not a day goes by when I wish you were here,” Twilight’s voice began to shake, trembling with each word. “I keep thinking of multiple ways to bring you back and nothing.” 

_ But I found in you what was lost in me _

_ In a world so cold and empty _

_ I could lie awake just to watch you breathe _

_ In the dead of night you went dark on me _

_ “Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin,” Princess Zelda once said. “One cannot exist without the other.”  _

Perhaps that’s how Twilight thought of his relationship with her. She was from shadow and he was from light, there were two sides that cannot exist without each other. However, here he was living day by day without her. Sometimes he wishes he could reverse the clock and convince her to stay or at least hear what she had to say before she left their world forever. The mirror shattering always rings in his ears as the shards of glass were practically evaporated into miniscule particles. It could not be fixed this time around. 

_ You’re the cause _

_ The antidote _

_ The sinking ship that I could not let go _

_ You led my way, then disappeared _

_ How could you just walk away and leave me here _

_ Light the night up, your my dark star _

_ And now you’re falling away _

When Twilight looked back up to the golden sky, he clenched his teeth and released this gut wrenching cry that emitted from deep within. It was all of his pent up frustrations of losing the girl of his dreams so abruptly and in such a harsh way. Their meeting was more so a blessing in disguise because of Zant. 

_ Blinded I can’t do this on my own _

_ You are all I’ve got to guide me home _

“Pup?” 

Twilight sharply jolted at his sudden name being called and he whipped around to find Time standing there, his eye wide in fear and worry. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Twilight quickly whipped away the tears and turned back around, clearing his throat. “Nothing. Everything is fine. Why do you ask?” 

“You were gone longer than you said you would be,” Carefully the elder approached his protege and took a seat next to him. “And I heard your scream.” 

The rancher felt his cheeks flare with red. “I didn’t think anyone heard me.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Twilight gave a sigh. “How did you know Malon was the one for you?” 

“She made me feel like I had a home, someone to come home too.” Time gave a small laugh. “Why ask this all of a sudden?” 

“Remember when I said there was a princess that shattered my heart like a mirror?” The old man gave a nod. “She was the one for me and now I can never see her again. She went dark on me even though she lights up my night every day.” 

“Fate works in a strange way,” Time began. “There could be a chance that you can see her in another life. Just don’t lose faith.”    
  


Twilight knew Time was right. Their timeline was a prime example of fate because of so many coincidences and chance meetings that fate surely knew how to work properly. With a hearty pat on his back, Twilight rose to his feet and began to follow Time back to the campsite. 

But just as he was about to step over the treeline border, the wind swept over once more and rustled the trees, their branches creating a soft whisper. 

_ “Link, I…”  _

He stopped for a moment and looked back to the clearing, the setting sun’s rays creating a misty illusion of teal and orange. 

_ “See you later.”  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the LUA Zine for the wonderful Jojo for creating this wonderful fandom.


End file.
